The DigiShifter
by RurutheGarurumon
Summary: A new digimon fanfic about a boy how can form into any digimon he wants, within time. as a boy with a secret love for digimon, he will prove himself against an Army of Death.


_**Okay, I'ma try to make this one good and long lasting, been awhile so here I go ^^  
BTW, key board is crappy so it'll take awhile**_

In the digital world it was once peaceful, bout it never lasts long. Soon the digiworld was in a war between free digimon, and KingDeathmon. KingDeathmon has never been seen by any digimon eyes other than those who have perished by him. And any digimon he takes as a digiegg turns up as a much to over powered digimon later.

Some digimon look to the shrine of knowledge to help. It tells of leagues of digimon who are to save them in the time of need. But for two digimon, Flora and Kitta, it was a shock to find what it said.

IN THE TIME OF GREAT DEATH, 85% OF THE DIGITALWORLD WILL BE TAKEN OVER BEFORE THE HERO ARIVES FROM ANOTHER WORLD. FOR HE IS NOT A DIGIMON, BUT HE WILL POSSESSED ALL THE POWER OF ALL THE DIGIMON OF THE DIGITAL WORLD.

They were scratching there heads. Some not a digimon yet possessed all the power of every digimon in the digiworld. Who can that be? They had to think on it so they left to the safe haven of the Protection League.

Some where in TX, a boy sit board looking at the ceiling, where his balloon RC sit swimming throw the air. Just then, Maxwell Wolfe's Cell phone rang. "Hello?" He said broadly.

"Dude are you going to play the game or what, before people start on the bandwagon." The voice said throw the speaker.

"Ducky, no, I don't wanna play. Digimon are not my style, once it goes past the shows and movies, I'm out." Maxwell told him.  
"But Max, Wolfy buddy, it's simple you play the battle dino picture game right? Same this just digimon!" His friend Ducky insisted.  
"FINE!, what's the ip?" He said.

Max hopped out of bed and headed to his wooden desk, he moved aside his RoboDog, and sat down at his high speed gaming computer. .net And there was the game. He sighed up, user, MaxyWolfy, Password ***********.

"Right the starter pack, I'ma open it." He stated to himself  
When he opened his starter pack he got 5 digimon. Botamon, Punimon, Tanemon, Nyaromon, and Floramon. "Damn" He said, knowing this was not a good starter pack.

When he looked he forgot Ducky was on the line. "DUDE, HAHAHA!" Ducky shouted, "You got such a crap hand! I got it better. I got a Yokomon, Wynamon, Gigimon, Gabumon, and Lopmon, much better hand than yours'. HA!"

"Dude, shut up. I'm not going to play this often." He looked wishing it was a bit better. Even BLB, his friend Bad Luck Barney, provably got a better hand then him. He then hung up on Ducky, because f his obsessive laughter.

He sat and played it for a bit, but then got off due to his mother calling, "Max! Come down here, it's lunch time!" His mother stated.  
"Coming mom!"

He rushed down stairs to see a lovely slice of pizza. He drooled at the sight of the pepperoni, sausage, four cheese, cheese filled crust, golden brown breading, perfect tomato sauced pizza. He engulfed it in no time.

He thanked his mother before going back up stairs. He saw the game and the digimon he was delt. But he didn't complain, he always liked floramon. It may have been week rookie, but he always thought she was cute.

Just then the phone rang. "Hello."

"I is so sorry for youz," He recognized the voice of his younger female friend, KitCat. KitCat's voice was easy to recolonize, because she had a speech impediment. "Yourz hand iz no good."  
"Well what did you get KitCat?"

"Me's, I got 4 rookies anda 1 frezh. I gotza Gigimon, Guilmon, Goblinmon, Gatomon, and Gabumon." She stated.  
"Cool, and it's okay I'll work with it. I gotta go now KitCat, playing the game bye." Max hung up. He sat there, flustered that he couldn't get past the first stage of the second mission.

"I know, that if I could get past this gaming crap, they would see me as an awesome digimon master. If I could save the digiworld that would be rocken." He mumbled

Just the his computer flickered, and spook. "Maxwell Wolfe?" The computer asked, "Are you ready for an adventure?"  
Max looked for a bit, before replying, "Umm, sure?" Then everything was a blinding light, then black.


End file.
